Garazeb Orrelios
Spectre-4 Commander Meiloorun Captain Orrelios Big Guy Buddy |personality = Tough, impatient, short-tempered, caring , honorable, antagonistic , protective, sympathetic , gruff, agitated, violent, grudgeful |occupation = Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard (formerly) Fourth Spectre of the Ghost crew Member of the Rebel Alliance Member of the Alliance High Command |alignment = Good |affiliations = Lasan Honor Guard Rebel Alliance *Alliance High Command *Ghost Crew |goal = To rebel against the Empire and restore the Republic. To help any other lost Lasat find their way to Lira San. Help Ezra liberate Lothal from Imperial control. |home = Lasan (formerly) Lira San |family = Unnamed grandmother |friends = |enemies = Stormtroopers, Agent Kallus (formerly), Valen Rudor, Maketh Tua, The Grand Inquisitor, Gall Trayvis, Grand Moff Tarkin, Azmorigan (formerly), Darth Vader, Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Kalani (formerly), Battle Droids (formerly), Darth Maul, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Death Troopers, Arihnda Pryce, Rukh |likes = Fighting, embarrassing the Imperials, the feel of imperial helmets against his fists, big guns |dislikes = Being disturbed while sleeping, comments of his smell, Galactic Empire, T-7 Ion Disruptors, Probe Droids, multi-leggers, Ezra (formerly) |powers = Strength Speed Resilience Eyesight|possessions = AB-75 bo-rifle |fate = Celebrates the Rebels' victory from Endor. |quote = "It's just something about the feel of their helmets on my fists." "Kid, you wake me, you die!" "My name's Zeb, you Loth rat!" "Only the Honor Guard of Lasan may carry a Bo-Rifle!" "Karabast!" |shorts = Star Wars Rebels Shorts|comics = Kanan|appearance = Seven-foot-tall Lasat with light purple skin (and dark purple markings), barefoot, green eyes, purple beard|minions = Members of the Lasan High Honor Guard (formerly), Grun (formerlly)|books = Zeb to the Rescue Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Rise of the Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Chopper Saves the Day}}Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios is one of the major characters of the animated series, Star Wars Rebels. He was one of the few survivors of the Lasat and acts as the muscle of the Ghost Crew. Despite being short-tempered, he steps up and helps his friends whenever they are in danger. Background Personality Garazeb Orrelios was an honorable, dutiful and imposing warrior. Considered the "muscle" of the Ghost crew, Zeb was a warrior as well as a good friend. Due to his imposing nature, Zeb was once the most respected captain of the Royal Guard. He was sympathetic to those who had fallen victim of the Empire. One of these examples included Ezra and his parents, Mira and Ephraim and how he felt sympathetic towards Ezra when he learned his parents were arrested for speaking out against the Empire. Zeb came off as easily frustrated, especially when it came to either Chopper or Ezra messing with him. Whenever he was frustrated, Zeb would often shout "karabast," which was later adopted as one of Ezra's habits. Zeb was sometimes tough to get along with but eventually, managed to show his softer side, forming friendships with Ezra (with whom he found annoying at first) and Kallus (who had once caused Zeb pain before they bonded on a frozen moon of Geonosis). The episode "Droids in Distress" showed Zeb's vulnerable side, as he is extremely sensitive to the massacre of his people and carried extreme guilt and remorse for his inability to protect the Royal Family and grew angry when Ezra mockingly called him "Captain Orrelios" in one of their arguments. Due to his past, it caused Zeb to have extreme hatred towards the Galactic Empire due to them causing the near-extinction of the Lasat.He took extreme pleasure in punching the Stormtroopers because he enjoyed the way their helmets felt whenever they came into contact with Zeb's fist. Apart from his compassionate nature, Zeb is short-tempered, which sometimes gets him or anyone near him in trouble. Another reason for his hot-tempered persona to get out of hand, Zeb was easily infuriated by Kallus mocking him about how he slaughtered the Lasat race and rashly charged the ISB agent. He has a sarcastic and dry personality, sometimes coming off as childish, despite him being the oldest member on the Ghost crew. Because of this, Zeb acted like the older brother of the family, often teasing with both Ezra or Sabine and getting into trouble with Kanan and Hera, who acted like parents with the troubling son. At the same time, the Lasat wouldn't hesitate to protect his small family, evident when he saved Sabine and Ezra from the Inquisitors. Because of this role, Ezra and Sabine saw Zeb as an older brother. Hera and Kanan often called the trio "the kids" sometimes due to Zeb's times of immaturity After Kanan's death, Zeb became far more hot-tempered, even nearly killing Rukh when he first encountered him. However Sabine managed to get through to him and reveal to Zeb that they weren't the Empire. Following the defeat of the Empire, Zeb had already made peace to Kallus, his former adversary and showed his good friend that he hadn't caused the Extinction of the Lasat race and decided to live peacefully on Lira San. Physical appearance In the series, Zeb is thirty nine in season one and two, forty one in season three and forty for in season 4. He was a Lasat male with a purple beard, pale mauve skin, and green eyes. Zeb stood about 2.1 meters and was at a mass of 115 kilograms and muscular. Finally, his body was covered by a thick sheet of fur, which kept him warm. Due to his size and strong physiology, Zeb has naturally high strength, and resilience, though his mobility still matches that of a force user. Printed Media Kanan Zeb appears as a minor supporting character in the comic book series, Kanan due to it focusing on Kanan's life as a Padawan. He appears only in the prologues of the first eleven issues and does not appear in the last comic. Gallery Navigation Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Animated characters Category:Captains Category:Disney characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Titular Characters